


Devotion

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Catholic Rosary, Family, Genderfluid Character, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21651271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Stanley is fairly certain they’re the only two praying for Gaston
Relationships: LeFou & Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 1





	Devotion

Lefou held her carefully under her small arms, letting her test out the strength of her legs with a buffer sitting cross-legged behind her. He smiled as she turned her head to look back at him over her shoulder. Gently he helped her to sit down on the grass to avoid getting hurt, watching as she ran her small hands over the smooth stone of the grave marker.

“Little Jeanne-Marie...my daughter,” he softly said. His eyes flicked back up to the name carved into the marker as he spoke. “Stanley and I are raising her together. Père Robert gave her to us. She’s the most docile baby I think I’ve ever met in my life,” he softly laughed.

Stanley smiled as they listened to Lefou speaking with Gaston the only way he could now. They sat a little behind him, rosary beads wound around the fingers of one hand. Their thumb rolled and toyed with the worn and smooth beads, clicking them softly together at times.

The two had just come back from the castle’s chapel. Candles were lit and prayers were said; a routine they had done for a long time now. Stanley could not say that they disliked it either, despite the subject of their prayers and devotions.

Lefou’s shoulders fell a little. Jeanne-Marie crawled back into his lap and he held her close, rubbing her back with a hand. “Stanley?”

“Oui?”

“Do you think we’ve gotten him into Purgatory at least?”

Personally Stanley wasn’t sure that their prayers and devotions had gotten a single toe out of Hell. Gaston’s sins were great in their mind and it was only the remembrance of their own participation in these sins that kept Stanley from vocalizing these beliefs.

“I think so,” they finally said. They raised an eyebrow when they saw Lefou scrubbing at his eyes. “Lefou?” they softly asked.

“He had a fond spot for children,” Lefou murmured. “He always talked about having six or seven children one day. He said he wanted all of them to be strapping boys but he wouldn’t have cared what they came out as.”

Jeanne-Marie squirmed a little, slipping from his grasp again. She turned back to the grave marker, running a chubby hand over the carved letters. She looked incredibly serious for a baby, as if she were able to understand where she was and what was happening.

“He would have liked Jeanne-Marie,” Stanley offered.

“I couldn’t give a fig if he liked her or not,” Lefou laughed, tossing his head back. “She’s our daughter. I don’t care what anyone thinks about her.” He hummed, hugging his knees as he watched Jeanne-Marie entertaining herself. “I don’t know why I let him enter my thoughts so much,” he sighed.

“You were both close. It makes sense that you would miss him,” Stanley said. They reached out slowly, hugging Lefou around his shoulders, rosary wrapped hand pressed against his heart. “I’m sure our devotions have helped ease some of his pain and put him on the path to purification. You have to have faith.”

Lefou smiled, resting his head against Stanley’s. “I hope so,” he said.

Stanley just smiled, tickling Lefou by rubbing their sideburn against the side of his neck. They soon had him squirming and laughing and they laughed as they tightened their hold on him when he tried to escape, dragging him to the ground in a fond bear hug. “There’s that laugh!”

Jeanne-Marie sat in front of the marker, watching as her parents laughed on the ground. She yawned, leaning her back against the smooth stone.


End file.
